


But It's My Birthday!

by starxbomb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Modern AU, SUPER CHEESY, Second Person, Very short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starxbomb/pseuds/starxbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mischievous best friend wants you to skip class for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's My Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> just a trash drabble bc i wanted to finally post something, it's super cliche sry

The bell finally rang after a class that seemed to take forever, and you quickly headed to your locker to get your book for your next class. Upon closing your locker, you realized someone was now standing next to you. 

"Bucky! You startled me!" you said, playfully punching his arm. He played along, pretending it hurt. 

"Pay more attention then!" this earned a glare, but he continued anyway, "C'mon, are you ready to go get ice cream?"

"Uh, no? We still have one more period left," you argued, even though you knew this wouldn't persuade him. 

"So? You'll just miss English."

" _Exactly_ ," you replied. 

"You wont even miss English to celebrate my birthday? That's cold. Plus, it's almost your birthday too, this isn't completely selfish on my part." He had a point, not that you'd admit it, but you do usually celebrate your birthdays together because of how close they were. "We gotta hurry before we miss our window of opportunity to sneak out!"

You gave him a stern look while he pouted at you, and you weren't winning. 

" _Fine_ ," you said, with a sigh. He excitedly pulled your hand and dragged you to the door closest to the parking lot. Your school didn't have truancy officers, so it really wasn't hard to sneak out without someone seeing you. Even if they did see you, you looked like any other seniors who got to leave early if they had a study hall. 

"You know, I hope you don't want to be a lawyer - you're very easy to convince," Bucky teased as he unlocked his car. 

"Well, you invited me and therefore paying, and since when would I ever turn down free ice cream?" you said, getting in on the passenger side. He chuckled and shook his head. 

"Of course I end up paying. I'm always a gentleman, aren't I?" 

"As always, James." 

You enjoyed celebrating your birthdays together, and then enjoyed your subsequent detentions together for skipping class.


End file.
